


lovers rock

by saviorccmplex



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, POV Third Person, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, date, eddie spends the night, richie's parents r good dONT WORRY, they go to a gas station, they go to makeout point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorccmplex/pseuds/saviorccmplex
Summary: richie takes eddie on a pretty good date (eddie's words)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	lovers rock

_Derry, Maine. 1993._

Shortstack, Eds, Spaghetti, Scetti (with an Italian accent, respectively), Muffin, Blondie, are just a few of the many nicknames Richie uses for Eddie when he says hello. Whether it be climbing through Eddie’s window, picking him up in his truck, or at the quarry. It’s never actually Eddie’s name.

Like right now, Eddie knows that Richie is going to be outside the front of his house in less than five minutes. His mom has been asleep for hours, and at this point, Richie knows not to blare the stereo until they’re sufficiently away from Sonia.

Eddie hears Richie pull in his driveway. He quietly tiptoes out his front door, where he sees Richie opening the door for him from the driver’s seat.

“Blondie! Good to see ya!” He shouts, giving Eddie the biggest grin on the face of the earth. Eddie is sure he doesn’t deserve that type of Richie Tozier perfect smile.

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie laughs lightly as he climbs in the truck, “you too, Rich.”

Richie gives him another fucking grin and pulls out of his driveway.

Eddie is enamored by Richie. He’s wearing baggy jeans paired with a plain tee and a colorful patterned button-down that Eddie had bought him for his birthday earlier this year. It’s a soft pink shirt with solid dark blue flowers patterned all over. His hair is long and curly, his ears are barely visible if it wasn’t for his glasses pushing his hair back slightly. He looks _good_.

Richie has the radio going, nothing interesting is playing, none of it is really Eddie’s style. He finds Richie’s box of cassettes that’s in his backseat.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about playin’?” Richie asks, glancing over at Eddie just for a moment.

Richie should know exactly what Eddie is looking for, a few years ago in middle school they made a cheesy mixtape, and it’s probably Eddie’s favorite thing to exist. _Richie and Eddie’s Music For Leaving Derry_ , that title has aged better than he thought it would.

He puts the cassette in and plays it, the first song is _Every Breath You Take_.

“How did we put this song on the tape and not know?” Richie jokes.

Eddie just laughed, cause Richie was painfully right. Eddie didn’t even know where Richie was taking him, and he didn’t even know if he cared. All that mattered was that Richie was right next to him, and he was right next to Richie. Eddie sang along to the song, and Richie couldn’t stop glancing over at him.

“Eyes on the road, Tozier.” Eddie eyed him.

“But, _baby_ ,” Richie teased, “you’re just so distracting.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m not trying to die before you’ve kissed me tonight,” Eddie paused to look at Richie, he hadn’t realized how much he needs Richie to kiss him Right Now, “so let's just get to wherever you’re taking us, then you can look for however long you want.”

“That’s a dangerous thing to say, Blondie, but fine.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Eddie smiles widely at Richie, Richie’s smiling just as wide.

Eddie stops singing, not on purpose, just forgot, he doesn’t want to anymore. Richie had absolutely no problem taking over the silence between them. He began to sing his heart out to _Every Breath You Take_. It’s not good, not even close, but it’s probably the best version of that song Eddie has ever heard.

That’s the thing about Richie. His influence on Eddie is absolutely insane. Eddie still has his sense of morals, but if Richie likes a song, Eddie loves the song. Richie likes red? Eddie buys a red sweater. Anything Richie does, Eddie adores, he’d never tell him that though, it’s too real and too embarrassing to ever admit.

Eddie laughs when Richie hits a note particularly bad, Richie brushes it off, whatever man! He can practically hear Richie saying. Eddie extends his hand out, palm up, fingers spread, knowing Richie will fill in the space the second he sees Eddie’s hand.

Richie’s hand is warm, it’s kind of clammy all of the time, but Eddie doesn’t think twice about it anymore. Instead, he thinks more about how big and warm his hand is. How Richie’s hand is absolutely perfect for Eddie’s. He rubs his thumb across Richie’s hand, a methodical rhythm, Richie continues to sing and smile. Eddie feels like he could explode.

The song changes to _Dreams_ by Fleetwood Mac. He knows Richie absolutely loves this song. Richie somehow perks up, he sings this louder than the last. He uses the hand that Eddie is attached to as a microphone, he pulls Eddie along as he sings. Eddie hums along, not doing much more than humming and being Richie’s personal microphone.

“C’mon Eds! Sing with me! It’s ‘bout to get good!”

That’s enough to make Eddie sing along with Richie. No, he’s not belting like Richie yet, but he’s a lot louder than before. This makes Richie beam like the fucking sun. Eddie wonders if this is Richie’s favorite version of _Dreams_.

“Eds! We need to send you to California, get yourself a record deal!” Richie means good, he isn’t lying to make Eddie feel better or bring him into a false sense of confidence, Eddie just figures this is the best version of Dreams Richie’s ever heard.

Eddie smiles at that thought. Maybe Richie likes Eddie’s blue just as much as Eddie likes Richie’s red. It isn’t a far fetched thought, but it’s hard to digest. Tough pill to swallow. It’s realistic, but Eddie isn’t thinking realistically.

“Almost there, baby,” Richie says.

Eddie remembers that there is an actual purpose to this trip, not the blissful singing and shared glances, though he wouldn’t mind that. He looks out the window of the truck. _Oh, Makeout Point_. He thanks Richie mentally, because that’s all he honestly wants to do, that being kissing Richie.

“Makeout Point, huh?” Eddie teased lightly.

Eddie could see Richie’s face darken under the truck lights.

“Figured I’d give it a shot.” Richie smiled knowingly.

Eddie was glad he did. He wanted to kiss Richie so badly, and he didn’t really care for the idea of Richie crashing while he was kissing him. It doesn’t sound like a happy ending to him.

Richie turned into Makeout Point. It was a wooded area, except for a patch of land big enough for maybe two cars. The patch was at the edge of a cliff overlooking Derry, it isn’t very beautiful, but he knows he won’t care. He doesn’t need to focus on Derry when the only thing that matters in this town is kissing him.

Eddie has seen this type of place in two different kinds of movies, bad horror from the fifties, and coming of age-growing up bullshit. He prays it’s just the coming of age bullshit.

“What’s the plan, Rich?” Eddie inquires.

“Well, I brought a blanket thinkin’ maybe we could lay in the back of my truck, look at the stars n’ shit,” Eddie didn’t think Richie thought this through that much, “maybe get out mack on?” Richie wiggles his eyebrow.

Eddie jokingly deadpans, “You wish, Tozier. Let's look at those stars.” Eddie hops out of the truck, and Richie promptly does the same.

He keeps the truck on to keep the cassette going.

Richie brought a rag quilt, presumably one his mother has made. It’s big enough for the back of Richie’s truck, and for them to lay down on.

Richie takes off his shoes before he lays down on the blanket. _Hate the feeling, Eds_. Eddie remembers Richie telling him. If Richie could, he’d go the rest of his life without shoes. Eddie knows anyone wearing shoes on blankets makes Richie cringe, so he takes his shoes off too. They throw their shoes back behind the blanket. Richie lays down.

“Gonna join me, Dr. K?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie says, as he climbs up into the truck, snuggling himself up to Richie immediately.

Richie wraps his arm under Eddie.

“Pick me out a star?” Richie asks.

Eddie looks up at him, Richie’s eyes were big and dark. He studied Richie’s face like he does every time before he kisses him. His cheekbones look hollow under the moonlight, his hair is falling on his face, and his lips look dry, but that won’t bother Eddie in the slightest.

He pulls himself up to Richie’s face, stares him straight in the eye for just a moment before they both fill the space in between.

Eddie _melts_ , and he’s sure Richie is just like putty in his hands as well. Richie shifts himself to where he is above Eddie. He cups Eddie’s jaw as he kisses him so sweetly. Eddie wraps his arm around Richie’s neck.

The music continues to play.

_I think we’re alone now,_  
_There doesn’t seem to be anyone around_

Eddie kisses Richie’s cheeks, nose, forehead, jaw, anywhere he can get access to. Eddie runs his hands through Richie’s hair. _Soft_. Richie smiles brighter as he kisses Eddie anywhere he can while Eddie keeps moving. Richie kisses Eddie’s ear, nose, eyelids. They can both feel each other's smiles as they kiss one another.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Richie says, then kisses Eddie straight on the mouth.

Eddie just hums in agreement. He missed Richie too, and Richie knew that by the way Eddie’s kissing him. Eddie opens his mouth more, allowing the kiss to deepen. Richie does the same. Eddie playfully pulls on Richie’s hair, and chases his mouth. Richie groans, not in the _fuck, Eds, stop it,_ but in the _please do that again_. Eddie sensed what Richie needed, and did it again.

Richie is pressed fully onto Eddie. He rolls his lower half somehow more into Eddie. Eddie whines.

Eddie moves his head to kiss Richie’s neck.

“This okay?” He says barely above a whisper, he knows the answer.

“Always, baby.” Richie hums, Eddie adores that name, and Richie couldn’t be more aware of that.

Eddie kisses under his jaw, down his neck, Richie’s Adam’s apple. He makes small bites right around where Richie’s shirt collar is.

He thinks Richie got tired of not kissing something, Richie takes his finger, and pushes Eddie’s chin up to meet his mouth. He kisses Eddie soft and slow, taking in and drinking every possible piece of him that he could. It’s intoxicating. Eddie forgot to hold into an embarrassingly loud moan. Richie breathily laughs.

 _Motherfucker_. Eddie thinks.

Richie gets cocky, he moves to Eddie’s jaw. He finds the spot that makes Eddie absolutely lose his mind. It’s just before where his jawline bends for his ear. Eddie groans again, and Richie giggles.

“Nope, nope,” Eddie says, pushing Richie off of him, “moment ruined.”

“But- Spaghetti-” Richie teases further.

“Nope, fuck you.”Eddie laughs.

Richie, however, seems not to care. He opens his arms for Eddie to come back to him, and Eddie does, Eddie always does. They look back up at the sky, it truly was a very pretty night, not many clouds, and the moon was really bright. Eddie can’t help to imagine that Richie saw the full moon on the calendar and knew immediately to bring Eddie up here to kiss him.

“We should find our star,” Eddie says, referring to what Richie said before Eddie kissed him.

“Our star,” Richie thinks out loud, “that has a way better ring to it.”

Eddie scans the sky, he wants to pick the brightest star up in the sky, but that is probably thousands of other Derry couple’s stars. He finds one that’s bright and small, he thinks the sky would look wrong without it. He points at it.

“That one. It’s perfect.” Eddie says.

“Any star of ours would be perfect.” Richie says with confidence, “That’s fucking cheesy, but yeah. I like that star. It’s pretty.”

Eddie feels his heart in his throat, it’s pounding and obvious, he wants to throw up and kiss Richie at the same time.

Instead of doing either of those things, he swallows his spit and just says, “Very pretty.”

“Kiss me, again?” Richie asks.

Eddie doesn’t need to be asked twice. He borderline attacks Richie. This time, He’s halfway on top of Richie. He feels like he’s saying everything he needs to with the way he kisses him. He feels like Richie is saying, _I know_ , and, _Me too_ , with the way he’s kissing Eddie.

That’s as good as it’s going to get for right now. Just shared thoughts as they kiss each other.

Richie snakes his hand up Eddie’s shirt. Warm. Nothing new, but it’s comforting. The skin on skin is exhilarating. They’ve been going at this for long enough Richie knows it’s okay to put his hand up Eddie’s shirt, but every time he slurs a small, this okay? and every time Eddie says it’s okay. It’s more than okay, it’s good, even great. He traces the dips and muscles of Eddie’s back with his fingers.

Richie kisses Eddie’s neck like he knows exactly what Eddie needs, like he can read his mind.

He needs more, he needs his hands on Richie. He plants a small kiss on Richie’s cheekbone and hikes his shirt up. He moves his hands up and down Richie’s sides, in a similar rhythm to the one he rubbed Richie’s hand to earlier in the truck.

“This good?” Eddie asks, he’d feel bad if he didn’t.

“Mhm,” Richie hums, going back to kissing Eddie’s neck.

Richie holds himself up for a second. He’s observing Eddie. Eddie’s hair is wrecked, his shirt is halfway up his torso. From what the small amount of light shows, his mouth is red, and he looks blissed out of his mind. _Cutecutecute!_ Richie thinks before he goes back to kiss him again.

They kiss for a while more, they get tired and they calm down. They lay next to each other and press lazy kisses to wherever is closest.

“What’s our star's name?” Eddie asks, then chastely kisses Richie again.

“I think we should name it after Mike.” Richie says, half-jokingly.

“That’s fucking weird, no” Eddie laughs, Mike wouldn’t understand it if they ever ended up telling him. He’d laugh along, but he would think it’s weird.

“How about Bev? Bev would fucking dig it. The star that commemorates our relationship? Named after her? She’d be honored.” Richie says, and he's absolutely right.

“Our star,” Eddie laughs, “Ms. Bev Marsh.”

They both lost it, Eddie buried his head in Richie’s shoulder. Richie took his hand and covered his eyes while laughing.

Eddie knew next time Richie saw Beverly, that’d be the first thing he told her. Bev would love it, she’s like that. Eddie loves her so much, he thinks she’s the only girl he’s ever loved this much. Not even Sonia, which was no surprise to anyone.

They calmed down and sat there in silence for a moment.

“You should spend the night with me.” Richie turned his head to look at Eddie.

Eddie looks at him and nods his head, “Okay.” Easiest decision ever.

Richie pulled Eddie into another kiss. Eddie thinks he may never get used to the way his heart speeds up for a moment, how his face heats, how much kissing Richie means to him.

“Want to pick a new cassette?” Richie asked, then kissed Eddie again.

“What for?”

Richie went into his faux British accent, “Dancing, of course, my good fellow!”

Before Eddie could answer, Richie pried himself from where they were conjoined, and he hopped off of the bed of the truck. Eddie rolled his eyes, laughed lightly, and joined him.

Richie turned on the truck as Eddie searched through the cassette box that he had. A lot of cheesy stuff, lots of homemade stuff, he picks one that is just decorated with hearts drawn on hearts, lots of them were faded and scratched.

Richie had already made it back to the end of his truck by the time Eddie had put in the music. The first song began, and Eddie heard Richie laugh, and shout at him.

“Did you really have to pick the worst one?” Richie said when Eddie got close to him.

“How is this bad? I like it.” Eddie smiles.

“Made it maybe a year ago? About you.” Richie ducks his head and kicks dirt.

“Cute.” That’s all Eddie had to say about the subject matter, but his mind was screaming and yelling. How does he deserve Richie?

“Fuck off, dance with me.” Richie holds his hands out, and Eddie intertwined his fingers with Richie’s.

They shift to a position that's more common for dancing, it’s not the best position, it’s mostly used at 8th-grade dances. Eddie’s arms around Richie’s neck and Richie’s hands are on Eddie’s waist.

“I feel like we’re at a middle school dance, c’ mere.” Richie says.

He takes Eddie’s left hand into his right, he takes his other arm and keeps it pressed onto Eddie’s side. Eddie takes note and rests his hand on Richie’s shoulder.

“Much better, huh?” Richie asks.

Eddie nods his head and rests it on Richie’s chest. The song playing is something familiar, it’s a nice love song. Eddie’s sure he’s heard it in a movie or on the TV. He feels like he is part of a movie. This whole night felt like the best movie in the world.

_Each night before you go to bed, my baby,_

Richie sways them back and forth. He rubs Eddie’s side with his thumb. Richie was a movie.

Eddie looked up at him. Richie was already looking down at Eddie. His eyes were soft and small, his mouth was upturned into a smile.

Richie careened his neck down and kissed Eddie. It’s sweet, it’s always sweet. Eddie takes his hands and cups Richie’s jaw. He rubs his thumbs into his cheeks. Kissing while slow dancing. Eddie’s convinced this is the happiest he’s ever been. They kiss, and they kiss, and they kiss just a little bit more.

Richie pulls away to sing part of whatever song is now playing. It’s changed from the first, it’s a rock ballad because of course, it is. It wouldn’t be a Richie mixtape without some rock ballads. He sings the guitar and drums, and Eddie looks at him like he is the fucking world.

No one is freer in Derry than Richie Tozier, and that’s saying a lot because he fucking hates Derry. He’s going to get out, and he’s going to bring Eddie with him, but he might as well embrace Derry while he’s there . Richie loves the trees, the air, the quarry, he loves the nature aspect of it all, he always has. Not enough people, though. Too many people who hate him for just loving Eddie. No one appreciates Richie Tozier enough in Derry, Eddie thinks.

But right now, dancing, singing, and kissing with Eddie, will be the most he’s ever belonged in Derry.

Richie takes Eddie’s arms and swings and swings them in any possible direction. He spins Eddie around. It’s chaotic and couldn’t look any less coordinated. Eddie felt ridiculous, but he wasn’t willing to fight a dance with Richie.

Eventually, Richie calmed down a little. They resumed the soft slow dancing that it started out as. Eddie’s head was lying in the dip where Richie’s neck ends, and his shoulders begin. Richie rested his cheek on the top of Eddie’s head.

The music was something soft and Eddie didn’t recognize it. Richie hummed along, however.

“Tonight’s been so good.” Eddie murmurs.

“S’all you.” Richie says.

Eddie can hear Richie’s heart, and there isn’t another heartbeat, fuck it, another _noise_ , that he wants to hear for the rest of his life.

“I love you,” Eddie says, he immediately bites his lip. _Fuck._ He should not have said that.

Richie goes still, and Eddie is 100% sure he’s freaked Richie out. The night will end with a rejection and an awkward ride back to his moms. Richie stands there for just a second, then his mouth begins to curl into a smile.

“Rich-” Eddie starts.

“Fuck, Eddie. I love you too.” Richie pulls away from Eddie, just to look him right in the eye. He needs to see Eddie.

“You do?” Eddie says through a smile.

Richie kisses him. He kisses him like he’s saying _of course I do_. Richie has always loved Eddie. There was never a moment where he didn’t love him. It was always there, and it will always be there.

“You wanna get out of here?” Richie asks.

Eddie nods. He’d go anywhere with Richie if he asked.

When he and Richie got back into the truck, the first thing Richie did was hold the back of Eddie’s neck and kiss him. He went soft when Richie touched him. Richie pulled away, but he left his forehead pressed against Eddie’s.

“Hey,” Eddie said.

“Hey,” He kissed Eddie again, just for a moment, “Wanna go get snacks?”

Eddie perked up, “God yes, I could use some chocolate.”

“Thought so.” Richie smirked as he pulled out of the cliff carefully.

Richie took them to the town’s only 7/11. It’s the only gas station in town that Eddie isn’t completely wary of. It’s close to one in the morning when they pull in. It’s desolate except for the few workers and night junkies that frequent the store.

They walk in and immediately dart to where the candy is. Eddie grabs a heath bar. _Grandpa candy_ , he can hear Richie mumble. He pushes Richie’s arm, and he laughs. Richie grabs a pack of sour skittles.

“That’s fucking fowl.” Eddie points to the pack of skittles.

“Uh? No?” Richie looks at him confused.

“I just hate the way they make my mouth feel.” Eddie sticks his tongue out, matched with a disgusted face.

“You literally picked out a heath bar. A. Heath. Bar.” Richie laughs, pointing at the bar of chocolate Eddie has in his hand.

“Whatever, you suck, actually.” Eddie loops his pinky finger around Richie’s, and drags him to the ICEE machine.

“Cherry or blue raspberry?” Eddie asks him.

“You say that like that’s even a question, blue raspberry.”

“We’re going to disagree on many things tonight, Rich.” Eddie looks at him and he snorts.

“Let’s just each get our own.” Richie comes in with some common sense, which is rare, and embarrassing that Eddie didn’t even think of that.

They make it a competition on who can fill their Slurpees the fastest. Richie almost beats Eddie, but to no surprise, Eddie is a fast motherfucker. He’s drinking his by the time Richie puts his lid on his.

“Old man.” Eddie snorts.

Richie just flips Eddie off, it felt appropriate. The older cashier gave them a disgusted look. Richie resisted giving him the finger too.

Eddie whispers, Come on, Rich, and pulls him by his pinky to the checkout counter. They place their candy and ICEES on the counter for the cashier to ring up.

“Will that be it for you all?” He says in a very monotone voice. No need to have any fun when it’s close to 1 am and you’re dealing with two teenagers on what used to be Friday night.

Richie puts on his faux British accent again, “That’d be it, innit?” He looks at Eddie for confirmation.

“Yep,” Eddie holds down a laugh, “That’s it.”

Richie pays, quickly shoves Eddie his things, and they book it out of there. Eddie laughs way too loud. Richie’s bad British accent was the icing on the “let's fuck with older people” cake. They run to Richie’s truck and hop in immediately.

“Richie your voices suck!” Eddie howls at him while laughing.

“You do not think that!”

“They’re not _good_!” Eddie laughs.

“Fuck you, man!” Richie laughs harder.

They calm down, Eddie takes a drink out of his Slurpee. He can sense Richie staring at him, and he was right. Richie looks like he’s hyper-focusing on Eddie, like he’s the only thing in this truck. Eddie gives him a confused look.

“Wanna make purple?” Richie says, motioning to their Slurpees.

Eddie gapes at him, he doesn’t know why he’s surprised anymore, “You’re gross.”

“Oh come on, Eds! You say that like you weren’t trying to eat me whole, like, an hour ago.” Richie rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Plus, you _loooove_ me.” He jokes.

“That’s fair, I do.” Eddie’s face fucking ignites, it feels so nice to finally be able to tell him that.

“C’mere.” Richie says. He pulls Eddie’s arms.

Richie kisses him sweetly for a moment. It feels different. It feels like there is a different intent behind it. It’s good, it’s fantastic, it’s Richie’s saying I love you. Eddie will take it.

They pull apart with a _smack!_

“Okay, let me eat now.” Eddie says to him, he’s not being malicious, Richie knows that because of how Eddie is smiling.

Richie huffs dramatically, and looks sadly into his Slurpee.

“You’re such a baby!” Eddie laughs.

“Only for you, darling.” Richie buckles up, and takes his car out of park, “Buckle up!” He says before he pulls out of the 7/11 parking lot.

Eddie obliges, because how can he not? Saying no to Richie isn’t something that comes easily to him.

Eddie slurps on his Slurpee. The music has grown monotonous, all of Richie’s music isn’t exactly Eddie’s style. He searches in the box for the mix that they made together when they were in middle school. The one he put in before they got to Makeout Point. It isn’t very hard to find, it’s right about where he left it.

“You love that tape, huh?” Richie asks.

“Only decent tape in here, and yes. This song is fucking amazing.” Eddie says as _Every Breath You Take_ begins again.

“We should make a new one.” Richie says.

Eddie nods. They should, but not today. Not at one am. All he wants to do is get to Richie’s and kiss him while laying down in something that isn’t a bed of a truck. It starts to hurt after a while.

Eddie thinks too much while listening to this song. Thinks too much about Richie. He applies every song to Richie. _Our song_. Eddie thinks, but he’s too tired. He’ll mention it when they make the tape. They won’t make it today, but they have all the time in the world to make the new tape.

Richie’s humming along. Eddie drinks his Slurpee.

“I think you’re burning a hole in my face,” Richie laughs, “What’re you thinkin’ ‘bout?”

“You, mostly.” Eddie says truthfully.

“I’m thinking ‘bout you too.” Richie says.

Fuck. Eddie wasn’t prepared for that. He holds his hand out, and Richie takes it almost immediately. He takes their hands combined, and kisses every one of Richie’s knuckles with care and delicacy. He moves to the tips of Richie’s fingers, even kisses his thumb. He sets their hands down in his lap, and he carefully places his other hand on Richie’s hand. He just needs to touch him.

Richie doesn’t say anything to him, he just beams and focuses on driving. Fucking Richie Tozier smile. Eddie still thinks he doesn’t deserve that.

Richie pulls into his driveway.

“Okay, we can climb through my window. I do not want to wake my mom up.” Richie says with the most seriousness in the world.

Eddie laughs, “Yeah, if you woke up Maggie Tozier at one something in the morning, sneaking a boy in your room, I’d go to your funeral.”

“No joke.” Richie laughs.

They leave the truck as quiet as possible, closing the doors as easy as they can.

They sneak around back to Richie’s window. He left it unlocked and pried slightly open for this very reason.

“Do you know how fucking dangerous that is? You could’ve had your parents killed. You could’ve been killed-” Eddie rambles on about the dangers of keeping your window open as if Richie wasn’t completely aware it was stupid.

Richie opened it all the way, and he let Eddie climb in first.

When Richie climbs in, Eddie is sitting in the middle of his bed staring at him.

“Uh, do you want some pajamas?” He asked.

Eddie nods.

Richie finds him a pair of running shorts he left here one time and one of Richie’s sweatshirts. It secretly drives Richie crazy when Eddie wears his clothes.

“Thanks, Rich.” Eddie smiles at him when he takes the clothes, “I’m just gonna change in here, if that’s okay?”

Richie short-circuits, “Uh- Yeah- Fine, totally fine.” He scratches the back of his neck.

It’s not like Richie’s never seen Eddie like that. They go to the quarry all the time with the other losers, but this felt different. This felt private. For him, but also for nobody. Nothing is happening, but he feels like everything is happening.

Richie distracts himself by looking for his own pajamas. He finds a random tee-shirt and sweatpants. Eddie is well and dressed and on Richie’s bed by the time Richie is finally dressed.

Eddie opens up Richie’s covers, inviting him to come next to Eddie. He takes the invitation and puts his head on his chest and wrapped his arm around him.

“You could’ve looked at me, you know?” Eddie said, because he could’ve. He wished Richie did.

Richie smacks himself internally, “I didn’t know.”

“I wouldn’t mind it.” Eddie said, embarrassed that he did.

“Noted.”

Eddie thinks he’s obsessed with Richie’s hair. How can you blame him? It’s so soft and curly, it’s impossible to not want to run your fingers through it. So, he’s doing just that.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, Rich.”

“M’ not.” He slurs.

Eddie pulled Richie up to face him by his hair. Richie makes a sleepy kissy-face, so by legality, Eddie kisses him.

It’s soft at first, soft and slow, but Richie opens his damn mouth wider and wider, and Eddie isn’t one to deny a man, especially Richie.

Eddie needs it just as bad as Richie.

Richie’s half on top of Eddie, with his hands on Eddie’s jaw and neck. Eddie hasn’t stopped messing with and pulling Richie’s hair.

“So good, too good.” Richie murmurs to Eddie, praising him.

Eddie tries to hide a whine, but he isn’t very good at it. Richie just smiles into the kiss.

They don’t talk about the things that make each other blissed out. They just know. It’s too embarrassing to actually face and talk about just yet, but they each know some of them. Eddie’s hyper fixation on Richie’s hair does Richie a few favors. Richie’s need to say nice things to Eddie is just amplified, and Eddie loves every second of it.

Eddie pulls away for a second to look around Richie’s room.

“You have stars on your ceiling?” Eddie asked, even though it’s more of an observation.

“What?” Richie turns around and looks up, “Oh yeah, I did those when I was like, ten.”

“Let’s pick our star here too.”

Frustrated that Eddie stop kissing him, he flipped over to face the ceiling with a huff. He immediately was fine when Eddie continued to run his fingers through his hair.

Eddie scanned the ceiling for the biggest star. No poetic bullshit about small but bright this time. Because Eddie knows that the biggest star in this room will be only theirs. The biggest star is this big pink one just slightly off-centered in the room.

“The big pink one.” Eddie points to it.

“The only correct option.” Richie shrugs, “Good job, Eds.”

They kiss for a bit more, then they become too tired to kiss. They fall asleep just after two in the morning. They’re curled together. Eddie’s head on Richie’s chest, their arms, and legs intertwined in a messy fashion, but it’s okay.

Richie will wake Eddie up before sunrise, get him something for breakfast at the 24-hour diner, and take him back home before his mom wakes up. Eddie will sneak through his own window, smelling of cigarettes (Richie) and his pancakes would’ve eaten. He’ll lie back in his bed, he’ll think of Richie and the stars until he goes back to sleep. He’ll dream of Richie and the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading :)
> 
> follow me on twitter @townietozier
> 
> I missed posting


End file.
